Last Breath
by zuljoules
Summary: What if Nami late to save Sanji? What's happened to him before she's coming to find his lifeless body? Whole Cake Arc. Prompted from a Tumblr meme and a response of Namibean's part titled "Til Death Do Us Apart."


**OOC: I was asked to publish it here, originally posted on my roleplay account in Tumblr. This one is also a response of the meme written by Namibean, title is "Till Death Do Us Apart." Both fictions aren't separated.**

* * *

His white groom suit turned to crimson. He could stand still with heavily breath and hand covering the wound on his chest. Leaning on the wall to help him move, he had strong determination to proudly join the battle as part of Strawhat Crews. Yes, the noise his captain made was heard into his room. All were worked according to the plan he had arranged since he was informed that half of Strawhat Pirate was trying to intrude the island a day ago. After all this time, his brilliant tactics to outsmart the enemy were never failed, whether to let his nakama escape or giving them winning way to main arena.

Oh, especially Nami-san was here too.

It was happened few minutes ago in the altar. People finally realized he tricked them and he deserved punishment. Funny, he never stated he'd turn to be their ally-everybody knew this-so it's wrong term to say he betray them. He didn't betray anyone, not his enemy nor his nakama. Of course, he had been ready for this, covered his hidden action up to the climax of his wedding ceremony before all became suspicious later on. He claimed he had fought with the rest of the crews in separate way to defeat a female Yonkou, the first Yonkou whom Luffy must conquer to pave his way to be Pirate King. While Big Mom fighters were out to face Luffy and others, once again, he had to combat against the men called his 'father' and 'brothers'.

It was a decent fight, balance. Of course, he wouldn't lose this time, not again. Until... well, you know what kind of advance devices they used in order to finish him off.

A blast of light was shot to his chest as a final blow. The cook was thrown away to another room, crashing four walls. Kneeling, he vomited blood. The pain was so different to the electric burn Enel gave him twice. This one left a serious injury in his internal organs, like being impaled and gored. He hissed to stir him up but heck, didn't they give a damn to check him to see how he still insist to keep fighting? No way, are his opponents already collapsed, too?

But, no matter how strong he attempted to keep standing, his body tell otherwise. Legs lost the strength and then he broke down to the floor.

Eye's widening, helplessly staring at the ceiling. He didn't wanna give up at this point or a certain moss head would scold at him– _why the hell Marimo suddenly shitty peep out in my mind, huh?_ Not only the swordsman, he felt like he heard voices of every his crewmates spiriting him to hold on and get up: Usopp, Chopper, Robin-chan, Franky, Brook; half of them even hadn't been seen yet since Dressrosa for weeks. But where is his energy? He realized he's loosing so much blood uncontrollably.

 _Dammit, stop gushing!_ He held his bloody chest desperately. _I can't fucking as shit to die here! I must return to them…_

 _...!_

Slackening his wasting breath, he then realized something.

 _Ach, so easy to make that promise._

Memories were recalled back to the time he first met Luffy and they shared both crazy dream, how he wanted to see Luffy achieve it at the end of their adventure. He also became the witness how Zoro cried after loosing a battle against Dracule Mihawk 'til the event of the green haired tossing his dream to take Luffy's pain, and once again-despite of their casual argument-he wanted to be the witness of a greatest swordsman gaining the title. Both of the captain and the first mate train and fight to be strong to reach their goals. Somehow, that's something he admires of. And he was their backing up balancing the impulsive movement, he was their brain. If not, Zoro is the right side and he was the left side of the captain. A triangle.

What is his ambition? To take down Germa Kingdom and seize the throne? Conquer them?

Nope, never. He just wanted simply to be a professional chef and find All Blue. He dedicated his whole life in the ocean, to serve not to be served.

…maybe it's alright, his journey end here. He'd sacrifice everything for his captain and his nakama to keep moving forward. He didn't regret anything. Someone could find All Blue for him and old shitty geezer, he'd pass it on them with trust.

Peacefully, his eyelid slowly started to closed...

 **"Sanji-kun! Where are you?!"**

 _Nami-san?_

He instantly opened his eyes, gasping an air. His fantasy must be going crazier 'cause he felt like he's hearing her voice cry his name out there… searching him room-to-room.

 _No!_ He took his sentence back. _There's still one thing I'd deeply regret._

Yes, at this very second of laying hopelessly here, he hung up on her the last time they talked. That he promised he'd come back to her, gave her smile as if everything would be alright. He must've made her cry after this and he'd hate himself for this. He wanted to apologize he placed her in this dangerous situation. He wanted to said thanks she was coming for him. He wanted to...

...live longer so he could be loving her more.

But that was exactly what happened and whether he liked it or not it, the past couldn't be changed. He can't runaway from it and it called him back, so he must settle this. It wasn't his fault if he was threatened with a slaughtered head in the box, he must save everyone... including her. Fate was cruel, isn't it?

This was also one of his very few last thoughts, despite of him, seeming so peaceful. A lot went through the blond's head in that bit amount of his dying time: her smile whenever he served her snack, her anger of his lecherous idiocy, her seriousness showing up her navigating skill. Her everything.

 **"Sanji-kun? You there?"**

It was heard again... so endearing.

He then groped his pocket to take something and lifted it below the ceiling, gave a faint look at the engagement ring he should've pinned it on Pudding's finger. He could've thrown it away right after the wedding is being crashed since he had no intention to marry her, instead of keeping it. The 35th daughter of Charlotte Family is a sweetheart, he admitted, and he felt sorry for her. But he imagined someday he'd give it to the one and only woman he choose to spend the rest of his lifetime with.

It was **her**.

 _Ach, I wanna see you wearing that white gown once again… My goddess, my beautiful…N-Nami-sa… koishite…_

Still gazing at the ring; mind was unable to finish the sentence, hand was limped hitting the floor and roll the ring, head was slumped to the right side. All of his five senses and body system had dropped out to feel any more pain. His ears also been shut to not be able to hear how real the high heels sound comin' closer few seconds later, opening the ajar door, nor he hear a dearest female voice calling his name in trembling. Eyes were opened but they're blind to see a familiar orange head cradling his body against her. Nose has stopped bleeding and there'd be no second nosebleed due to how deep his head is enfolded on her puffy chest. Skin was too cold to sense the warm of her embrace since the first time he ever got it at Baratie in joy. Mouth and throat was unable to left any single word of true feeling he'd like to confess.

The 3rd son of Vinsmoke Family had died.

* * *

 **OOC: I have my own quote. " _If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I wouldn't take my last breath to say I love you, I'd rather breath any longer for loving you more_." So yeah, thanks for reading this tragic story.**


End file.
